


【灿诺】心软

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 1





	【灿诺】心软

回到家的时候没有开灯，到处都是黑的，窗帘也没有拉开，一点光都没有，没有穿拖鞋的脚提到了桌子，叫我在黑暗里痛的龇牙咧嘴地叫了出来，这时候我才想起来爸出差了不在家，不会有人听见我的叫声会来把我从地上扶起来，也不会有人问我一句痛不痛有事吗？这样的我躺在地上的时候看着天花板，黑乎乎的一片，什么也看不见，很可怜对不对？  
没有什么人约束的话除了自由好像更的会觉得不被这个世界需要，哪怕是我一直躺在地上也不会有人关心，变成一具尸体也不会有人关心吧，这样有点自暴自弃意味的话语如果被李帝努听见了，一定会很认真地教育我教育好久的吧，那家伙，只是为什么会在这样时刻脑子里想到的全都是李帝努呢？没有想起爸爸，也没有想起妈妈，而是李帝努，真是奇怪啊。  
在地上躺得快要睡着了的时候手机响了起来，跳进来的垃圾短信没有仔细看就删掉了，撑着胳膊从地上爬起来的时候我猜脚趾一定是破了，因为能感觉到指缝之间的温热的液体凝固了的感觉，皮肤紧绷绷的，但已经不怎么痛了。  
给李帝努打电话的时候我在沙发上发了十分钟的呆，因为实在是不知道该做些什么，没有开空调的房间里冷的要命，冰箱里大概是有饭菜的，只是我连把它们丢进微波炉里热一下的劲都没有。  
“小东？”  
那家伙被我的电话吵醒了的声音一听就能听出来，我把手机屏幕拿的离脑袋远了点，才八点钟，这家伙怎么就一幅睡的迷迷糊糊被我吵醒了的声音，真是奇怪？我清了清嗓子不情不愿地嗯了一声，好像那个打电话骚扰他的人不是我一样。  
“怎么啦？”  
我听见电话那头传来的布料摩擦的时候发出的细细嗦嗦的声音，李帝努那家伙一定是很舒服地躺在被窝里的吧，那家伙的床上，摆着他的暖哄哄的被子，还有他的那一堆幼稚的要命的公仔，每次睡醒过来总有几只会被我踢到床底下去，那样的话李帝努的脸就一定会可怜巴巴地皱起来，瘪着嘴看着我从地上把那些沾了灰的家伙们捡起来，然后用他那自己一点都没法觉在撒娇的嗓音对我说，你把它们都弄脏了。  
李帝努就是这样的，我把手伸进裤子里面去的时候这样想着，虽然空气很冷，没有开空调的房间，体感温度最多也就是个位数，我的外套拉链还敞开着，这让我的手简直像是块冰那样冷，但我勃起的鸡巴那是相当的火热。  
李帝努还在电话里絮絮叨叨的说着些什么，他总是这样，兴致上来了的时候就会把话说的又碎又密，和他平常没有什么表情的坐在班级的前排的时候那股子精英气质一点也不一样，而我是这样的另一面的李帝努的见证者，从很久以前开始就是那样的了。  
只是现在我的耳鼓膜里正在如同擂鼓一般的轰鸣着，根本听不清他在说什么。  
“小东？”  
他又喊了一遍我的名字，在发现我没有回答他的时候他也顿了几秒，然后用像是在做贼一样的声音问我，“你是不是在那个啊？”  
哪个是哪个啊？如果这样问他的话他一定又回沉默了，吭哧吭哧的变成小结巴，什么也说不出来，脸也一定红的要命，就算我现在什么也看不见也能猜到。  
很好笑的一件事是李帝努显然是在说这话的时候躲进了被窝里，我完全可以想象出来他的行为动作，撅着屁股一个人把脑袋塞在黑乎乎的被窝里，什么光也没有，只有手机的光，把被子压的很紧实，生怕泄露出去一点声音。  
他听上去有点呼吸困难，盖严实了的被窝是一个密闭的空间，李帝努吐出的每一口呼吸都是在让那个狭小又黑暗的洞穴变得更加湿润与温暖，我猜他一定脸很红，一半是因为害羞一半是因为给气闷的。  
“嗯哼”  
我这样回答他，懒洋洋的，手指从自己的马眼上划过去，给我刺激的一个激灵，这可都是拜他所赐，逗李帝努当然是我人生当中的一大重要爱好，就像和他做爱一样，哪怕是在做爱的时候如果可以找准机会欺负他我也是绝对不会浪费那些时刻的人，所以我当然要逗他，“对啊”  
我理直气壮地告诉他，绝不避讳提起任何一个词语，我的手正放在自己的鸡巴上，完全勃起了的鸡巴上，我的鸡巴很粗也很热，很希望有个什么湿漉漉又紧致的小东西可以把他包裹住。  
他的手机叮铃咣啷地掉在床上，可怜的李帝努一定又被我吓坏了，被我刚才吐露出来了的那些个词语给吓坏了，就像我第一次在教室旁边的水房把他推在墙上亲他的时候那样，我们的好学生帝努吓的好像连呼吸都要不会了，紧闭的双唇不仅仅是不让我的舌头伸进去，连空气他都要一并拒之门外。  
真是好玩，我的脑子里不知道为什么想起来这些，明明没有开空调的房间里为什么感觉温度在上升了？我不知道，也许是因为我在说一些令自己其实也感觉到羞耻的话语出来，也许是因为性欲的高涨带来的肾上腺素的分泌，我在感到兴奋，所以我才会感觉这么热。  
把李帝努原本简单又明了的人生搅得天翻地覆的是我，我猜我是有点感到不好意思的，但那又怎么样呢？在我面前一派天真无知地一次又一次地用我最无法忍受的声音喊着我的名字的家伙也是他，在我们的第一次接吻之后又主动凑上来亲我的脸颊的也是他，这是公平的，不仅仅是我做了选择，他也做了选择。  
李帝努在电话那端终于重新找回了他的声音，被口水的吞咽声和粗重的喘息声切割的破碎的声音，断断续续的说着李东赫你在说什么呢这样的话语。  
“明知故问”  
我笑嘻嘻的，觉得自己简直要笑出声来，这样装模作样端着的李帝努可爱的要命，就像在学校里被我勾着小拇指问晚上有空吗？的时候，正儿八经地说当然有空去自习室的时候那样，我们帝努亮晶晶的眼睛真的是，食髓知味的家伙现在应该就像是闻到了肉骨头味道的小狗那样馋的流口水了吧，我打赌我们帝努的鸡巴也勃起了对不对？  
我这样对着电话的听筒说着，用的是很笃定的语气，我的鸡巴当然也勃起了，而且现在更兴奋了，“我们帝努的手不去摸一摸自己兴奋的小鸡巴吗？”  
他立刻发出了一声很害羞的呻吟，我想我一定是说准了，他那根秀气的小鸡巴，平常就那样软软的垂在他体毛稀疏的双腿之间，被玩弄的时候就会颤颤巍巍地竖起来，和他的那双漂亮的眼睛一起流出来眼泪的鸡巴，此刻应该也一定是兴奋地站起来了的吧。  
“帝努”  
我喊他的名字，这一会不搭理人的换成了他，但是我当然是有耐心的，对待李帝努当然要有耐心，他那么害羞，又那么脸皮薄，被随便碰一下浑身上下的皮肤都好像涂了一层粉红色的颜料，当然要有足够的耐心去等着他的反应，所以我又喊了一遍，“我们帝努啊，把镜头打开吧我们”  
我知道他一定会在我第一次提议的时候拒绝的，“不要嘛”  
他一定会这么说的，低着脑袋，手指也塞在嘴里，眼神当然是乱飘着的，像是要飞走了的小鸟那样乱飘着，这时候要做的当然是抓住他的两只翅膀，把他抱在怀里好好地安抚他，对他再说一遍，再说一遍，“打开视频吧我们帝努啊，让我看看你漂亮的鸡巴好不好？”  
我们帝努真是漂亮啊，我总是这样说，不是奉承，而是真心的夸赞，运动的时候浑身汗水淋漓的时候，学习的时候端正的坐着的时候，哪怕是被我射了一身的精液的时候，他也是很漂亮的，每根汗毛都在发光的漂亮。  
我知道再哄一次他就会同意的，对他说这么漂亮的我们帝努可以给我看看吗？这样的屁话也只有他会觉得是没有办法拒绝的请求。  
他总是会同意的，心软又善良的李帝努，我知道他一定会同意，光着屁股，有点委屈地从床上迈下来，他那双漂亮的，又直又细的腿就像是芭蕾舞舞者那样，踮着脚尖在地面上轻轻的触碰几下，然后跳到了头顶上的灯的开关那里。  
黑暗里其实看不太清他的表情，但我十分清楚当开关按下的那一瞬间露在我面前的李帝努的脸会有多红。  
“哎呀，哎呀”  
他总是这样的，又像是小狗撒娇那样在哼哼唧唧的了，说着李东赫你真是讨人厌这样的话，但我知道他乐在其中的，他张开着腿坐在床上的时候，他听着我的话把镜头放的很近，就那样贴着他漂亮的性器，让我看清顶上的小孔是怎样淫荡地在他自己的抚摸之下一股一股的，不知疲倦的冒出精水来的时候，他看上去是那么兴奋。  
当然了，相对应的，我也会给他看我的，作为礼尚往来——我会告诉他我的鸡巴很渴望能够塞进他的身体里，嘴巴里或者是肠道里，不知疲倦的挺动着我的腰肢然后把我的精液一股脑的全都射到他的身体里面去，叫他的浑身上下都被我的气息包裹着。  
“像我们每一次做完之后那样”  
我又难免想起来我们在宾馆里的性爱，他躺在床上的时候，一条腿被被子盖住，另一条腿搭在我的身上，我伸出手去摸他的腰，他哼哼唧唧地喊我的名字，“小东”  
他说腰好痛，屁股也好痛，控诉的语气说自己浑身上下都好难受，我说那怎么办呢？他被问住了，于是陷入沉思。  
真的是超级无敌的可爱难道不是吗？和课堂上认真思考老师提出的问题时候的神情一模一样的，在那里思考者做完爱之后浑身上下都好痛的话怎么办？我会逗他说那下次就不做了吧，总是做爱看来我们帝努是有点承受不住的。  
这时候他就会有点厚脸皮起来了，攀着我胳膊的手用点力就这样趴在我身上，我能看清他腿上的痕迹，从他的身体里流出来的混合着我的精液的体液，就那样干涸地挂在他的大腿上，他也没有什么知觉地就那样搭着，声音很小的说不行呀。  
“什么不行呢？我们帝努”  
替他摸一摸酸痛的腰的时候我会这样问，“我们帝努说说看什么不行”  
他在我的怀里会僵住，被问倒了吗我们帝努？我是绝对不会放过的，这样的时刻，能够逗弄跳进自己挖的坑里面的李帝努，我是绝对、绝对不会放过的，听他含含混混地从喉咙里发出一些音节来企图蒙混过关的时候，或者是干脆自暴自弃的想要爬起来捂住我的嘴的时候，事实上那样的行为做起来简直就是自投罗网——投怀送抱。  
我只会好好地抱住他，在他反应过来之前又进入他的身体里，在他的眼睛迅速地含起一泡泪水之前让他呻吟出来，这样他就会忘掉我干了些什么事情，虽然说我这么的能够有机可乘完全也只是因为李帝努自己的破绽。  
不过他当然是不会承认的，只会在终于结束了之后没什么力气的瞪我，说我是个混蛋家伙之类的话语，然后就那样睡过去。  
“喂李帝努”  
就像现在这样，我把手边扔着的纸团用脚踢了踢聚拢在一起，身上裹着的衣服拉链已经拉好了，我想，可是怎么还是这么冷？  
钻进被窝里的时候我看着手机屏幕，画面当中昏暗的光线里露出来一张湿漉漉的脸蛋来，睫毛有点不安稳的颤动着，梦里大概又在骂我是混蛋吧我们帝努，我看着他有点撅起来的嘴唇这样想着。  
明天就是周末了，那么放学之后和李帝努一起去宾馆的话应该是可以被接受的吧，低声下气地拜托他，说我昨天连晚饭都没有的吃的话，李帝努一定会很有正义感地叫我一整个周末都和他呆在一起的，不过当然我是不会像我说的那样，只做一次就老老实实去学习的，那怎么可能？  
“我勃起了诶”  
这样跟他说的话就行了，把他的手拿过来摸一摸的话一定会跳起来的吧，“就做一次吧，嗯？”  
不过反正什么时候跟他这样说，说我们去做爱吧都会被他说是疯子的，所以其实到底是直接说去宾馆还是耍点手段都无所谓的，因为他总是会很心软的同意的。  
被我教唆者自己玩弄了自己的身体之后显然是累坏了的家伙就这样无知无觉地睡着了，不知道我已经替他把周末的行程给安排好了，真是天真又无知的家伙，我看着他的睡颜想着。  
明天遇到他的话该说些什么好呢，如果李帝努和我生气的话，那么就给他看看我脚上的伤口好了，他一定会忘掉对我的不高兴转而开始心疼我的，可真是个很擅长博取人同情的家伙啊，我在心里这样说着，你真是个坏家伙啊李东赫。  
但是李帝努不觉得我坏就行了。


End file.
